


Dinner with the Family

by Yitzock



Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Crack, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Family Dinners, Gen, Jealousy, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yitzock/pseuds/Yitzock
Summary: Timothée likes you, but his other girl doesn't want the two of you to be together. Timothée asks you to have dinner with his family and you oblige.





	Dinner with the Family

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is going to be a little strange because it's all based on a dream that I had last night. It was silly, but I thought I would turn it into a fic. I turned myself in the dream into the reader character. Everything that happens in this is from a dream. I just added a little bit of a connection between events to make it a /slightly/ more coherent plot. But I'm labelling this crack because dreams are wacky and I would never come up with anything like this except in a dream.

You couldn't help but feel a little nervous as you walked up the steps to Timothée's family home. It's not that you expected anything to go wrong. _She_ wouldn't be there. But you almost felt as if maybe that you shouldn't be there. But you really liked Timothée and you knew he really liked you. 

The two of you had wanted to kiss on that day when you met him again on the subway, but his previous girlfriend was with him. The two of you were standing there, wanting to kiss - you could see the longing in Timothée's eyes - but she was watching and you couldn't. You were worried this was never going to work, but when you finally got a chance to speak alone, he had said, "Come over to eat dinner with my big Italian family."

So here you were. The next thing you knew, you were swept up into the huge dining room. Timothée had been right - his family was huge. There had to be at least two dozen people of all ages sitting in two long rows on either side of a long, wooden table. It was a simple, rustic table, the kind with two equally long wooden benches on either side instead of chairs all around it. 

Suddenly, everyone got up and began to dance. Everyone, including you, held hands and began to dance - well, bounce to a beat - around the table. You recognized the song playing immediately. It was "Screech In" from the musical _Come From Away_. You loved this melody and the sound of the violin. As the song reached its end, you began to sing the last line "After it's over you'll remember..." but then you stopped yourself. This was a song with cultural significance to the family. Is it okay for you to sing it, too? It's different singing alone in your room at home. You heard the rest of the family sing the end of the line, "....that you're a Newfoundlander!" They all seemed happy that you knew the song and wanted to enjoy it with them.

Maybe it was all going to be okay, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that Timothée isn't Italian (or from Newfoundland). I told you this was based on a dream, and brains invent strange things when you're dreaming.


End file.
